bloodbornefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Тема:Darveim/@comment-27816133-20160217150242/@comment-24529356-20160218101215
Привет) Рада что мои комменты кто-то читает, за это тоже спасибо))) Ну, на самом деле тут теорий множество. Попробую описать как я это вижу) Герман и Мария были старыми охотниками, еще до основания церкви. Какие между ними были отношения - сложно судить. Массовые слухи о том, что Мария - это жена Германа я бы не считала 100% верными. Началось все (еще до ДЛС) с чего - с того что народ пытался как-то понять зачем Герману было создавать Куклу. Притом настолько похожую на человека. Так как сознание человека всегда цепляется за ярлыки, ищет взаимосвязи, то многие тут же связали эту историю с "Реаниматором", в какой-то мере. Плюс непонятная пуповина в мастерской. По методу бритвы Оккамы сразу и вышло что была жена, жена умерла и он сделал Куклу. И когда мы увидели Марию, прототип куклы - то все сложили 2+2 и вышло, что Мария=жена Германа. Но тут все сложнее. Не будем забывать, что это все-таки Япония, с совершенно своим видинием мира. В Японии отношения между учеником и учителем были очень глубокими, очень личными, но тем не менее это не была любовь в нашем, европейском, понимании. так что как оно на самом деле было - открыто для интерпретации. Но мое мнение, что это были отношения учитель-ученик с очень сильной привязанностью. Может быть любовью, но вероятно односторонней. По поводу мании. Тут конечно вообще темный лес) Все что нам известно - это то, что Герман зачем-то позвал луну. После того, как они убили Кос (или ребенка Кос, или обоих) и Мария покончила с собой. Было много теорий.. и про проклятье зверя, и про дитя Кос, и про Марию. Про Марию кстати как по мне - наименее вероятная. Сейчас обьясню почему. Во-первых, Мария была не вкурсе его мании. Мне, как девушке сложно представить, как девушка может быть не вкурсе, что ей кто-то одержим)) Не, ну честно. Мария не могла быть настолько слепа, тем более что тесно общалась с Германом. Плюс, это как-то мелко. Это сразу превращает Германа в маньяка-извращенца-фетишиста, не думаю что Миядзаки мог так видеть Германа) Но снова же... это лишь мое видиние. Мне кажется вполне логичным призыв Луны и без этого.. ему было одиноко без Марии. Может он действительно любил ее. Но это врядли была "мания". да и мания - это больше одержимость идеей, нежели человеком. А вот какой идеей - это уже вопрос. Моя версия, что "манией" может быть луна. Т.к она звала охотников, манила. (the pale moon, which beckoned the hunters). Вероятно поэтому Герман с Лоуренсом поэтому ее и призвали. Но Луна (как и ее Лавкрафтовский прототип) обманула охотников, выполнив их желания в искаженном виде. Кстати, вот момент. В оригинальной японской герман говорит : "можешь использовать Куклу, может хоть ты найдешь ей применение". Что-то мне кажется, что Герман просил у луны не совсем это..)) Он хотел вернуть Марию, когда та покончила с собой, вернуть живую Марию, а получил.. получил то что получил. Но опять же.. это лишь версии. Почему он призвал луну - нам нигде не расписано, каждый выбирает удобную ему версию. По поводу пуповины из воркшопа. На пуповине написано: "Every Great One loses its child, and then yearns for a surrogate. The Third Umbilical Cord precipitated the encounter with the pale moon, which beckoned the hunters and conceived the hunter's dream." Я почти уверена, что это пуповина Кос. Потому как: 1. У Кос вспорото брюхо, а Герман с охотниками как раз были исполнителями. 2. Эта пуповина послужила причиной создания сна охотника, так же как дитя Кос - причиной создания кошмара охотника. Вполне логично, что после убийства Кос, Герман мог забрать пуповину в воркшоп. На тот момент все прекрасно знали о силе пуповин Великих, возможно Герман хотел что-то изменить, исправить. Или их с Лоуренсом "план" (о котором он бормочет во сне) как раз и был призывом луны через пуповину Кос. На счет слухов про беременность жены Германа... Даже если предположить, что у него действительно была жена (ну мало ли..).. мне эта теория не очень нравится, потому как она ничем не доказана. Плюс, неувязочка - Мария то не была беременна когда покончила с собой. Получается, что у Германа была беременная ноунейм жена и возлюбленная Мария.. это уже санта-барбара какая-то)) В общем, вот как-то так я это вижу. Если есть какие-то встречные теории - буду рада обсудить =)